


He Was Home

by CastielsHeart



Series: The Mating Feast [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Worried Dean Winchester, non-graphic childbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Dean and Castiel are having their first pup.Part Two of The Mating FeastDay Nine Prompt: Swing + Crystals and Stones





	He Was Home

Day Nine Prompt: Swing = Crystals and Stones

Dean was sitting on his front porch swing with his little alpha brother Sammy sitting next to him. Dean was a nervous wreck. Inside the house his mate, of just over a year, was in labor with their first pup. Dean had always loved his brother but he had never experienced how love could absolutely consume someone, until Cas.

The last year had been the happiest Dean had ever had. However he’d had a great deal to adjust to. Getting used to the ways of his ancestral pack had taken patience and trust Dean wasn’t sure he had at first. When the community midwife, Missouri Mosely, had first set foot in their house to confirm that Cas had pupped, Dean had doubts. She had laid crystals and stones out on the bed. She’d called on the ancestors for guidance and intervention in the delivery of a healthy pup.

Dean had been about to object because where he came from modern medicine was used. He was just about to intervene when Missouri put her stones and crystals away. The older lady then brought out a medical bag with all the portable medical technology Dean had ever seen. Missouri had confirmed Castiel was half way through his first trimester and that all appeared to be absolutely normal.

Missouri had made numerous visits to their home over the long months of the pregnancy. They had come to her home four times over the course of the pregnancy so she could do ultrasounds. Dean had taken all the ultrasound photos and had them put into a collage that had one empty space left. It was reserved for their baby’s first picture after birth.

Dean was nervously yanking on the hem of his t-shirt. “Cas will be fine. He’s the strongest omega that I have ever met. To be honest he might be the strongest person I've ever met. Stop worrying. Cas will smell your distress and he’ll tense up. All the books say the more relaxed the omega, the easier the birth.” Sam said with his hand on Dean’s shoulder for reassurance. Sam had read mountains of books on pregnancy and pups when he found out Cas was pregnant.

“I know but it’s hard. My whole world is in that bedroom.” Dean admitted.

“It is so good to see you this way Dean. I have never seen you so devoted.” Sam said smiling.

“He’s the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing I think about before I go to sleep. He is just as devoted to me I think.” Dean said with a goofy smile.

“I know he is.” Sam reassured.

Just then the front door opened and Missouri poked her head out. “We’re ready for you Dean. It won’t be long now and it’ll be time to push.”

“Ok.” Dean said weakly.

As they walked down the hall toward the bedroom, Missouri stopped suddenly. “Dean you need to calm yourself. Your scent is so acrid with worry right now. If you walk in that room like this, your going to set Castiel on edge, which is not good for him or the baby. Take some deep breaths. Castiel is doing wonderfully and there are no signs of any complications.”

“Ok… okay.” Dean said and then took a hand full of slow breaths. He forced himself to calm for his omega. When Dean walked in the room, he found Castiel laying on a mound of pillows with his hand on his swollen stomach. “How are you, Sweetheart?”

“It hurts but it’ll be worth it when we get to hold Jack” Castiel replied.

“Yes it will.” Dean said with a smile. Castiel had another contraction and Dean hurried to the bed and took the omega’s hand. “I’m here, Cas. Squeeze as hard as you need to.” The alpha said and then the omega almost broke his hand but he didn’t care.

Two hours later Jack Winchester entered the world screaming his head off. Dean took a picture as soon as Missouri got him cleaned up. Dean was smiling so much his face hurt. After Cas fed Jack for the first time, he fell fast asleep. Dean watched over his mate and pup as they both slept the afternoon away. Dean felt love and peace at that moment, of the likes he had never felt. He was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos welcome.


End file.
